1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, a black correction executing method, and a computer-readable medium storing a black correction executing program.
2. Related Art
During scanning, two or more pixels accumulate an electric charge according to a quantity of light input, and an electrical signal is output according to the accumulated charge. In order to improve quality, shading compensation for a photoelectric sensor may be provided based on the accumulated charge in order to improve image quality. Additionally, white and black correction may be carried out in order to acquire offset data to be used as a standard for the image data. However, such correction tends to increase the document reading cycle, particularly for successive documents. In image reading apparatuses, shortening document reading cycles and increasing productivity are required.